english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Scott Menville
Scott David Menville (born February 12, 1971 in Malibu, California, USA) is an American voice actor, actor, musician and comedian. He's known for voicing: Robin in Teen Titans, Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo and Teen Titans Go!. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1992) - Osborn (ep78) *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988-1991) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) - Actor Blue Spirit (ep57), Actor Sokka (ep57), Fire Nation Magician (ep16), Messenger (ep15), Scout (ep11), Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2010) - Metamorpho, Additional Voices *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - JT (ep9) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2013-2014) - Chrono Spanner, J Jonah Jones (ep79), Jimmy Jones, Spanner (Ken; ep79) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2011) - Fanboy (ep7), JT, Jimmy, Knight#2 (ep22), Pilot 2 (ep1) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992) - Additional Voices *Jonny Quest (1986) - Additional Voices *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2007) - Boy#1 (ep33), Boy#3 (ep33), Travis (ep33) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Ricky *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Bucky Barnes *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (1999) - Crook#1 (ep14), Crook#2 (ep8), Hanout (ep8), Jimmy (ep14), Teddy (ep8) *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices *The Secret Saturdays (2008-2009) - Agent 2 (ep33), Francis 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Robin/'Tim Drake' *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) - Luke *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) - Nod *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Chicken Little (2005) - Additional Voices *Frozen (2013) - Additional Voices *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Planes (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Secret of the Wings (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Tangled (2010) - People Walla *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Tinker Bell (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) - Tug Roper Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Castle in the Sky (2003) - Soldier Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney The 7D: Mine Train (2015) - Sneezy 'Video Games' *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Marlton Johnson *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Doom³: Resurrection of Evil (2005) - Marcus Tanner *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Robin, Ticket Officer *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Egon Stetmann *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) - Jedi Padawan *Sunset Overdrive (2014) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2002) - Samwise Gamgee, Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (2000) - Albert, Messenger B, Pirate E *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Maximilian *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Man *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004) - Genome Soldiers *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - Soldiers *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Zephyr *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Lloyd Irving Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (52) *Years active on this wiki: 1982-2016. Category:American Voice Actors